


Runaway Bride

by Avi_mischief



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avi_mischief/pseuds/Avi_mischief
Summary: Eren refuses to marry the alpha Levi Ackerman, and he will do everything in his power to get out of the marriage he is being forced into.I am currently revising this story.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, I hope you all like it. Pleae tell me what you guys think in the comments! I'll add more tags as I go along. Enjoy

To say that Eren was mad would be an understatement, he was absolutely livid. His father had just told him that he would be getting married within the fortnight which just happened to be when his next heat starts. Even after presenting as an omega, Eren still had dreams of going to college and being independent. Eren wanted to change the world’s view of omegas, he wanted to make the world safer for omegas who choose to remain unmated and without an alpha. Being an omega was only one step up from being a slave, omegas had no say in anything that had to do with them mating someone. They have no say to when they have children, and worst of all they can't live alone ever! Eren had cried when he presented as an omega. Everyone knew he would either be an omega or a beta Eren didn't have the body structure to be an alpha. Eren was tall, but very thin he had very feminine features such as, wide hips, a plump butt, and other soft features. Eren's eyes were most definitely the unique thing about his features. His eyes were what people often called 'doe eyes' with a bright color that wasn't exactly blue or green but a beautiful mix of the two. In school he had been nicknamed Bambi because of his eyes, the thought of what his friends used to call him made his heart hurt. He didn't have many friends to begin with but the ones he did have his father made him leave behind.

**Flash Back**

 The father and son sat in silence as the two ate dinner. It was just after the omega had started eating when his father cleared his throat. “Eren, you’re not a child anymore so you will be marrying Levi Ackerman, the heir of Ackerman corporation.” Eren’s head snapped up, and he dropped his fork with a loud clank. “W-what!?” his voice rang out to his father’s end of the table. “I’m not getting married, I’m only eighteen.” he snapped, Eren was hard headed and very stubborn. Lucky for Grisha his omega son didn’t really have a choice, Eren didn’t have any other support system, so he had nowhere else to go. Unless Eren wanted to live on the streets with no protection from ruthless alphas who wished to take advantage of any omega, they can get their hands on. “Eren, you will marry the alpha, and have his children. You will marry him in two weeks, you are now excused to your room now.” Eren looked at his father, “Father, please I don’t want to be married. I want to go to college. I want to make the world safer.” The omega child pleaded.

**End of Flash Back**

Eren slammed his bedroom door shut and fell on to his bed with a frustrated sigh, for the past hour he had been pleading with his father to call off the marriage but with no avail. Grisha believed that omegas didn’t deserve any respect. He didn’t care that his omega son didn’t want to be married, regardless of weather Eren wanted wed, he was going to marry the heir of Ackerman corporation. His son was very head strong, just like his deceased mother, he felt the twinge of anger that often accompanied thoughts of Carla. Grisha couldn’t wait to be rid of the daily reminder of how his sweet Carla, who died saving their son.

. After the male had calmed down, Eren started plotting. It didn't take long for the male to make a plan to escape. Eren walked to his window and threw it open, he had ran through the news, he had to find a way to get out of the marriage. He'd need a place to stay, somewhere Grisha would never think to look. His thoughts turned to his old friends Armin and Mikasa, he hadn’t spoken to them in what seemed like years. He had been banned from having any friends in his last year of high school. Now he wished he’d never obeyed his father, he needed his friends now more than ever. He went to his nightstand and got his phone from where it sat. while he walked back to the window sill he went to one of his numerous social media apps, he opened Instagram and scrolled through the posts of people he never really liked, but knew from school. He scrolled until he found one of Armin’s posts, even though his father told him to stop talking to his friends he still kept them on a few of his accounts that he had hidden from his father. He sat under the window and messaged Armin

 **Eren** : _Armin, I’m in a lot of trouble, I need help. The no questions asked kinda help._

 **Armin** : What’s wrong, I haven’t heard from you in months now here you are messaging me out of the blue. Are you hurt, Where are you?!

 **Eren** : _I now and I’m sorry, my father made me stop talking to you and Mika. But we can talk about that later. I’m at my house and I need you to come get me I'll explain everything when you get here. Arm, please i have to get away from my father as soon as possible!_

 **Armin** : _I’m on my way, same address?_

 **Eren** : _Yes and thank you Arm, you’re saving my life_

 **Armin** : _Just get ready, i’ll be there in a few minutes._

 Half an hour later and Eren was out of his room and waiting by the fence for Armin to come pick him up, he adjusted his bag so it wasn't rubbing against the skin. He had packed the essentials and a few shirts and pants and boxers as well as his laptop and his phone along with their chargers. after a few minutes he saw the outline of a car, it car slowed to a stop in front of him. He immediately recognized the blonde hair as Armin's and opened the door. He plopped down in the seat and put his seat belt on before he turned to his friend. "Armin, thank you so much you are a literal life saver." Armin smiled "Don't mention it." And with that they drove off into the night. The pair sat in silence as the blond drove. Eren looked out of his window as the car made its way through the night.

When the two got to the blond's house, Eren let out a long sigh. "Arm, I'm so sorry I've been away for so long. you know that my father is very conservative and after we started our senior year, he made me stop talking to all my friends. He made me quite social media, but i kept a few of my accounts in private. Then after we graduated, he started finding alphas to marry me. He wouldn't let me go to college, and now he set me up with an alpha. I'm supposed to marry this guy that I've never met. Grisha wants me to marry him in two weeks and that's just right  before my heat starts. Armin i'm so scared. I don't want to get married. I want to go to college and major in politics, I want to change the world and make it safer for omegas. I want to be able to live my life without an alpha. I want to be independent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi growled in annoyance is day at work had been fan-fucking-tastic! All of the incompetent shit heads that work for him couldn't wouldn't be able to do their fucking jobs if Levi wasn't there to hold their hands every step of the way. One of the things that make Ackerman Corporation so successful was that everyone there knows how to do their jobs and they do them very well, but the new employees obviously didn't get the newsletter that they were supposed to be able to do the jobs assigned to them. Levi had gotten stuck being the brats' tour guide, he didn't really have the time or the patients for it he had meetings that he needed to attend. Luckily Levi was able to hand the reins over Hange, the insane beta from the tech department.

Levi sat in his office listening to the message his uncle had left him. the brat he was suppose to be marrying had run off into the night. The alpha growled in frustration and slammed his fists on his desk. The wood creaked under the pressure of the blow. Levi let of the frustrated sigh and deleted the message from his phone, then disappeared into one of the many meetings he had to attend.

Levi walked into his barren apartment, on first glance it looked like nobody lived here and considering that Levi was only home a few hours out of the day it was unusual. Levi set his bag down on the accent table that was directly to the right of the door. He tossed his keys into the tray beside the bag, when the keys hit the metal of the tray they made a clink that rang out throughout the foyer. He didn't bother turning on any lights as he made his way upstairs and to his office, this is where he spent most of his nights.  Levi worked well into the night. He went over things that didn't even need to be looked over, but he had to check everything, anything to get the news of his engagement off of his mind. Levi had seen pictures of his betrothed, but he still didn't think the kid would be able to handle being the spot light all the time which was a big part of being an Ackerman. The pictures that Kenny had shown Levi were pictures of a kid in high school, a kid that he was expected to marry, mate, and breed. Levi was disgusted that their fathers would allow Levi to marry a kid who was fresh out of high school, the kid probably was still in school. his phone rang loudly, he picked it up and snapped, "This better be really fucking important....... Mikasa you better be fucking dying or you're wasting my time I have work I could be doing rather than listening to the shit spewing from your mouth...... Bye." Mikasa was Levi's little sister who had just moved to France so it makes since why she was calling at 3Am. After Levi looked at the clock on his desk he deemed his work finished for the night and time for a shower then to roll into bed only to stare that the ceiling until it was time to get back up and get ready for work.  

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name, I didn't like 22 the name didn't relate to anything in the story so now it's Runaway Bride. Hope you enjoy, feel free to tell me what you think about it I would love to hear your opinions!

Eren awoke with a groan when Armin's alarm clock went off, he was not used to waking up this early anymore. He rolled over and harshly poked Armin in the side to wake the smaller boy. Eren was jealous of Armin, because unlike Eren's father Armin's grandfather had allowed him to go to college and further his education. Opa, Armin's grandfather, was very open minded and wanted the blonde haired omega to go to college and be able to pursue a career in any field the boy wanted. Every time Eren had been over to Armin's house he went home very upset because of that fact, when Eren  presented as an omega Grisha made it very clear that the boy would not be attending college or ever having a job outside of whatever his father told him to do. The late Carla Yeager had always defended the boy's right to got to college and follow his dreams. Eren's sweet mother had wanted Eren to be able to make something of himself, but since Carla was no longer of this world Eren had no one to defend his freedo, fro, his father. Opa, Armin's grandfather had tried to reason with Grisha about letting Eren go to college, Opa thought that Eren had amazing potential to grow and be whatever he wanted to be.

Once Armin had been woken up Eren rolled over with the intentions to let sleep reclaim him, but it seemed that Armin had a different idea. "Eren, I'll be back around noon, we can go get lunch and we can Skype with Mikasa. Oh by the way you probably didn't know, but Mika moved to France with Annie! You remember Annie right, Mika's girlfriend?" he said cheerfully as he turned the overhead light on and got out of the bed to start getting ready for class. Armin was asking way to many questions for Eren's brain to process this early in the morning.The blonde flipped on the bright overhead light rather than using the small lamp he had sitting on his computer desk. "Mmm... Arm, turn the light off I want to go back to sleep!" Eren whined sleepily. Armin hadn't realized just how much time Eren had spent lazing around. When Eren had told him that he hadn't been allowed to attend college in the Fall like Apparently Armin had misjudged how boring Eren's life had become, because the only other answer that the boy got from Eren was an incoherent mumble of sleepy words. Armin knew that Eren didn't spend most of his time sleeping, but rather Eren being put through rigorous workouts to keep his slim and attractive figure. Armin had no trouble admitting that the brown haired boy in his bed was very stunning. When he picked Eren up from his house last night, he didn't expect his friend to be so distressed. The boy looked fine when he stepped into the car, but as soon as they got in Armin's room the boy broke down. Eren had started crying and it was awhile before the boy was able to tell Armin anything that had happened. The boy was going on about how Grisha had arranged a marriage and how he couldn't get married yet.  "Eren you can go back to sleep after you answer me" Armin said calmly as he gently shook Eren's shoulder. "Fine, what was the question?" Eren groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at his half dressed friend. Armin repeated the question and Eren agreed and listed a local cafe where the trio used to hang out at. Armin nodded smiling " I can't believe you remember that place, That was where we celebrated your seventeenth birthday." Eren sighed," Yes I know thats where we celebrated it it was the year mother died..." Eren used to love his birthday, but when his mother pasted away his birthday had become boring since his father used the day to remind him how the boy was useless and shouldn't have been born.

Half an hour after Armin left, Eren was still laying in bed. the boy wasn't sleeping, but rather hiding away from the harsh reality that his father would beat him to the brink of death when he found Eren. Girsha probably didn't know Eren had left yet, but when the boy is at break fast he will surely know. The man will find him, the last time Eren did something  minuscule wrong, Eren felt the effects for days. The last time the boy skipped his work out session, Grisha had left him with a black eye and a broken wrist and that had been about a year ago. Armin and Mikasa had nagged him about how he was so clumsy and really should have been more careful. Eren would never admit that he was being abused Grisha, he knew others had it way worse than him. Eventually Eren pulled himself out of bed an went downstairs, he hoped that Opa had left for work already. Poor Eren was not that lucky, Opa was sitting at the table sipping at what Eren thought to be coffee. "Eren, you're finally awake. Would you like some breakfast?" he asked the boy smiling. Eren had told Opa everything that he told Armin, and the man had agreed to hide him away from his father for as long as he could. Opa Arlert was one of the nicest people Eren knew, Opa always had the same smile Armin had. "Breakfast sounds amazing, but I'll fix my own plate if you don't mind?" he answered the old man's question. 

After having eaten and getting a shower, Eren felt quiet a bit more relaxed. His phone had over twenty missed calls on it from his father, after he saw how many times Grisha had called he turned his phone off so it couldn't be tracked. He realized he really didn't even know the person his father was trying to fore him to marry, When he told Armin his father had set up a marriage contract for him to marry Levi Ackerman the boy was shocked. It seemed that his betrothed was very important and very successful in life. Eren grabbed his computer and typed Levi's name in the search bar, many pictures of a man dressed in suits. The man had sunglasses in most of the pictures, but there were a few where Eren could see the piercing steel blue eyes. Levi had pale skin, sleek black hair that was styled in an undercut, and eye that seemed to reach through the computer screen and into Eren's soul. in all of the pictures, Levi had a disinterested look. After scrolling through multiple pictures, he searched for Ackerman Corporation and hundreds of results popped up. Ackerman Corporations had hands in everything, the company was huge it was intimidating thing to know that the man he was supposed to marry a billionaire. He slammed his computer screen shut and threw it on to the other side of the bed before he got and left the room.

Eren met Armin at the Rose cafe at noon, He had gotten there before Armin and ordered a small coffee and a cheese croissant. He paid for the order before he went to the pick-up end of the bar like structure. While Eren was waiting he saw Armin walk inside he didn't immediately wave the blonde over, but waited for him to order and come to the pick-up station. Armin soon joined him in waiting "You got here early?" Armin asked teasingly, Eren was known for being late for things so it made sense that his friend was surprised. "Um yeah, I didn't have anything better to do accept sit on your bed and research Levi and his company. As it turns out Armin, he's a billionaire and is always on the news. How did I not ever hear about him before?" Eren replied. When Eren had told Armin who he was supposed to marry. Armin of course had heard of Levi, he followed the news on any and all business and 'Acker Corp' as many called it was the center of all business. It made since that Eren only knew Mikasa and nit the rest of the Ackermans, but Mikasa wasn't related to Levi at all or that's what she told everyone. Eren's and Armin's orders got to the counter at the same time and the boys went to a booth by the window. Both Eren and Armin loved sitting in the sunlight, it always warmed Armin's naturally cold skin.  Armin did not fail to noticed how the sun illuminated Eren's tanned skin and brought out the forest green in the boy's eyes. If Eren had a choice in who he got to mate, then he would have the pick of the litter Armin thought. Even now Eren attracted the eyes of many people passing by the cafe. Eren watched Armin as the boy sipped his tea. "Armin, what's college like? Is it fun? Are you learning new things?" Eren asked, he desperately wanted to know all about that sweet forbidden place. Armin spent roughly an hour telling Eren all about his classes and the new people he's met, he looked at Eren sadly. He wanted his friend to be able to experience college life, Armin knew Eren was very smart. Eren used to want to be a surgeon, but now all Eren did that was even medically related was read articles that came out on the newest research and experiments that were going on. Eventually Armin had to leave to head back to class, leaving Eren alone at the cafe once again. Eren picked at the croissant, he really didn't feel like eating but he didn't want to waste it so he forced himself to eat it. Once he was finished with the baked good, he looked outside of the window and people watched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi had been scheduled to appear at the locale college, he was supposed to go speak to the business students and hopefully recruit some kids. Ackerman corporation was often times business student's first choice as a work place, many applied from many colleges but only few were accepted. The secret of how 'Ackercorp' grew so quickly was that the company signed contracts with the best first year students from three different colleges: Maria university, Rose university, and Sina university.

Levi stepped in front of the podium that was positioned in the center of the stage, in the lecture hall. He cleared his throat and put his reading glasses on before he turned to look at the congregation of students. "Good Afternoon, for those of you who don't know I am Levi Ackerman from Ackerman Corporation and I'm here to sigh a contract with a select few of you. We will get back to that later, for now lets talk about how my families business stays strong." _Fuck these little shits, why do I even have to be here. Couldn't Kenny send someone else, like Erwin._ Levi thought as he talked about his father's company. So far he only saw a few of these kids looking interested, others were on their phones or talking to each other. It was fairly easy to pick out the students who were candidates for a contract. "Now then, back to Signing Contracts. I'm here to pick out a few  lucky students to start interning at our home office. Only ten of you will be asked to come tour the Ackerman corporation facilities. For those of you who weren't listening during the presentation, get out." Levi's voice rang out sharply. The students who weren't paying attention while he was giving the presentation looked at Levi with open mouths. They never expected to be offered an internship at Ackercorp, but because they weren't interested enough to even listen to Levi talk they had cut themselves from the competition. It was quiet for a moment before the shuffling of feet could be heard throughout the room. Now that the slackers had left the room was left with about twenty people left. "Introduce yourselves" Levi said calmly. He hated dealing with stupid brats. Levi didn't care about the names of the remaining students, but he had to at least act like he did so he repeated each name back to its owner. He felt a pair of eyes and him and meet them with a glare. The owner was looking at him shocked, like he couldn't believe Levi was there. _What was the name of that brat?.... Armin?_ "Armin, please find somewhere else to stare" He said smirking as the blonde stuttered and quickly looked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can connect to with me on tumblr at http://almostnerdysong.tumblr.com/, please feel free to check me out there


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the shorter chapter, I just thought I'd give you guys more of Levi. I'm hoping to be able o update this story frequently, but I can't make any promises. I very much enjoy writing this and I hope that you guys find as much pleasure in reading it!!! feel free too tell me whet you guys think in the comments.

It had been a few days before Grisha realized where his son had run off to. Eren had gone missing the day after he had broken the news that the boy was to be married off. Grisha didn't expect his son to run away, he honestly didn't think the boy had anywhere to go but it seems like his son had completely cut ties off with his blonde friend. He thought his son was smart enough to obey him and not contact any of the people he interacted with during high school. Grisha should have know that Eren wouldn’t just accept the marriage, but fight it, the boy was stubborn like his mother. Grisha had informed Kenny that the boy was missing, and Kenny put his people to work trying to find the omega that would be marrying his nephew. Grisha and Kenny had been negotiating this marriage for the past year, but waited to tell the two until the conditions were finalized. Because of the time and money that had went into this contract Kenny was even more keen on finding the omega than Grisha was. Grisha and Kenny were similar in the fact that they didn’t care what happened to the omega as long as they could still make some sort of profit off of him, and in this case the profit just happened to be the future prospect of the Ackerman name carrying on. Grisha had been planning on how to punish Eren for the past three days, the useless boy couldn’t do the one most important thing he needed to do. Grisha chuckled evilly, no doubt in his mind that Eren would learn to obey him with what he had planned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi was standing in his uncle’s office. He was not a stranger to this office, he was often called here to observe business deals being made, or to input on a decision for the company. Today he didn’t see anyone else in the office, he just saw his father sitting behind the desk in front of him. “Uncle, may I implore as to why you have summoned me, I’m assuming that it has something to do with the company” Levi’s voice was cool and uninterested, almost like he was upset to be in the room. Which in all honesty he almost was, his uncle had been sending him on useless errands lately and he was annoyed with Kenny because of it.

because Levi had been told that Eren cut all of his friends off when he graduated. Levi had committed Armin’s name and face to memory because he expected to see the blonde around his house when he and Eren wed.

“If you desire to meet the omega and prepare him, I can negotiate a meeting time with Grisha.” Levi didn’t want to think about what Kenny was implying he prepare Eren for. Levi honestly didn’t want to think about mating a boy who was +10 years his junior, it made him feel dirty. Regardless of how Levi was feeling on the inside, he nodded and got up to leave.

“Please, see what you can arrange then send word to my assistant.” Levi said politely and quickly left for his own office. He stopped by his assistant’s desk, he looked at the strawberry blond hair. The girl was furiously typing away on her computer, no doubt trying to organize the piling appointment and endless reporter’s requests.

“Petra, anything that comes from Kenny should be passed along to me.”

“Of course Mr. Levi, is there anything else I can do for you?” She asked sweetly, it wasn’t unknown that petra was pinning for the male but even if she had a chance in the first place, she definitely didn’t now that the older male was engaged.

“Send in some tea, you know how I like it.” He ordered and walked into his office and closed the heavy oak door behind him. His office was very private. It was walled off from the rest of the floor, but despite all of the dark colors off the office, the floor to ceiling windows let in more

natural light to brighten up the room. Levi sighed and went to the shelf on the left wall of the room, and poured himself a glass of scotch be fore he went to his desk. “Fuck….. This is going to be a shitty week.” He muttered to himself while he scowled at the stack of papers on his desk. He was trying to make the paper disappear, but no matter how hard he glared at the stack it stayed the same size.

Levi almost didn’t hear the light knock on the door, but he did hear the clear voice of the smiling beta named petra.

“Levi sir,your tea is ready.” He could tell she was smiling from how her voice was cheerful

“Come on in petra.”

Levi didn’t care about using the formal names of his co-workers, he just called them by their first names unless there happened to be more than one person with the name. The beta slowly opened the door and walked in with a tray balanced on one hand. After she got through the door she quickly made her way to the desk and set the tray on the glass desk.

“Scotch this early sir, it’s only 10:48” She said concerned

“It’s never to early for scotch with the week that I’m about to have”

The girl nodded before slipping from the office to leave Levi to his own devices. Not long After petra had retreated, his computer binged signaling that Levi had received  an email

_Levi,_

_You will be able to meet your bride tomorrow at 3:30_

                                                                       _Kenny_

Levi didn’t bother to email his father back, He just took his tea from the tray Petra brought in and sipped the black tea. Levi quickly finished the cup of tea and poured himself another cup, but didn’t touch it instead reached for glass of scotch and took a swig big enough to empty the glass. “Tomorrow I will start a relationship that will be the most miserable relationship ever” Levi groaned, he knew that his father wasn’t going to let him leave Eren’s place without his doing whatever it is he wanted him to. Tomorrow Eren would probably hate him more than he thought the kid already did.

He stopped his thoughts and picked up his phone the proceeded to text Erwin

 **Levi:** What are you doing right now?

 **Erwin:** Sorting through paperwork, you?

 **Levi:** Working, join me in my office?

 **Erwin:** Of course, be right up

A few  minutes later, Erwin was walking through his office doors. The man immediately went to Levi’s liquor shelf and made himself a drink, Erwin prefered scotch just like Levi. Erwin brought his drink and paperwork over to the desk and sat down on the opposite side of it. The two worked diligently in silence, the men didn’t need to speak to feel comfortable. They often did this, just working in silence. Levi greatly appreciated that Erwin wasn’t forcing him to talk, the man wasn’t in a mood to talk he just needed something to keep his thought away from his betrothed. Levi groaned in frustration as he repeatedly read and signed various papers.

“Levi?” Eren asked knowing that Levi was annoyed about something else.

“Kenny wants me to marry Eren this Saturday, I’m meeting the kid tomorrow and Kenny wants be to ‘prepare’ the omega since we won’t be getting married during the kid’s heat”

“How do you expect to get out of that, Kenny won’t let you out of that house unless the kid has been ‘prepared’ which I’m assuming means to coax the boys heat?”

Levi nodded “Yes, Kenny wants me to coax his heat….. So the boy will be ready when I have to mate him on our wedding night.” Levi looked at Erwin with a scowl.

“The boy doesn’t deserve this, the kid looks like he’s fresh out of high school.” His voice as flat, but Erwin could tell that this really bothered Levi.

“Well at least you only have to have sleep with him once to mate him.That’s better than being stuck in a marriage where your father expects you to have as many children as possible.” Erwin’s father had married Erwin off to an omega who isn’t allowed to take suppressants. Erwin very much hated the omega woman, but he acknowledged that it wasn’t the omega’s fault that they had to be married. Erwin often disappeared after every time his wife went into heat, Levi could relate. Levi was glad that Eren wasn’t being forced to stop taking suppressants, only for the marriage night.

“I don’t want to marry this kid, he’s probably bratty and whines. I bet the kid is used to getting everything he wants. I just I don’t want to marry this kid unless I have a connection with him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren looked out the car window as he held his arm close to his chest. His father had found him Armin’s house and to say it had ended badly would be a lie. Grisha had pulled the distressed omega out of the house kicking and screaming. Eren knew that his father was going to ‘teach him a lesson’ and he was trying to build up a mental wall, but the throbbing of his arm was keeping him from putting himself out of his mind. Eren had no doubt that Grisha had broken his arm, but he couldn’t be sure until he got to the hell house that he inhabited. The omega had no idea how Grisha had found him, and he was stupid enough to ask and risk angering the beta more than he already was.

Eren had been home alone, Opa and Armin had went to the story to get groceries. The omega had been sitting on the couch in the living room watching some movie from Netflix. Eren hadn’t been expecting for his father to bust through the front door, but Eren knew something wasn’t right when he felt hands enclose around his neck from behind him. The brown haired boy had started kicking and scratching his attacker’s arms, he was trying to shout for help, but he couldn’t due to the pressure on his vocal chords. Once his body went still, the man let go of his neck and walked around the couch to face the omega. That’s when Eren came face to face with his father, Eren tried to get up and run but as soon as he stood up he collapsed. Grisha smiled at his pathetic son, the older man grabbed Eren’s right arm and twisted it until he heard it a sickening snap. Eren was screaming before he’d even registered what was happening, He could tell by the evil glint in his father’s eyes that whatever else was about to happen was going to make the kid want to die. The blows that Eren were waiting for never landed, the boy looked up at his father.

“Get up you worthless piece of shit, I can’t hurt you too much or your fiancee will ask to many questions. Oh by the way, this little stunt has cause your wedding to be moved to this Saturday, and your heat will have to be coaxed. Tomorrow will be indeed interesting, Levi will be meeting you tomorrow and you’ll have his fingers up your worthless ass before he leaves.” Grisha growled and stood up.

Eren didn’t say anything as he slowly got up, he was trying not to move his arm to much. He still felt very lightheaded and he still felt immense pain when he tried to talk. Even though he didn’t have a mirror he knew that there were bruises forming around his neck. Once Eren was off the ground he cradled his arm to his chest before he walked out of Armin’s house. Before he walked out he left Armin a note then went to his father’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way you can follow me on tumblr for updates and news at [almostnerdysong.tumblr.com](LINK)


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I the new chapter took a long time, I was on vactation and had no time at all to even work on the chapter. I'm finally home now though and here is the newest chapter, by the way thank you all so much for reading. Please enjoy the short chapter and as always, please tell me how you like it, or if you don't like it

The next day, Eren laid on his bed. Ever since last night, he had spoken to no one, and refused to come out of his room. The boy just wanted to nurse his broken arm. After he and his father got home last night, Grisha had bandaged his arm and gifted him with an ensemble of dark bruises. Eren's tan skin was peppered with nasty bruises, one particular bruise placed on his jaw was a dark purple and throbbing. Eren didn't know how he was supposed to explain the mark's to his fiancee, surely Grisha had canceled the meeting today. Eren was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize the maid that walked into his room and set a breakfast tray on his desk. With Eren's father being a successful doctor, Grisha could afford to pay servants around the clock.

"Eren...... you look like you had fun last night " the servant said teasingly as he walked over. The servants knew that Grisha was not a kind man, but none of them had ever seen Grisha beat eren so it was natural that they all assumed that Eren had gotten himself hurt.

Eren looked at him unamused, but he didn't have the energy to be angry at the horse-faced servant. His bright turquoise eyes pierced the boy's golden ones.

"Shut up Jean, I'm not in the mood for your stupid antics also, can't you see that I'm busy?" Eren really just wanted to be left alone, Even uttering those few words made his jaw scream in pain.

"No can do Yeager boy, you have to get up and get dressed so you can meet your future mate." Jean smirked. The servant knew how opposed the omega was to having an alpha, seeing as he had been declined multiple times by the omega. Jean felt like this was payback for the boy disrespecting his alpha status, and refusing to take up his offers on having a little fun.

"You can tell that imp of a man that I'm not getting out of bed, and he can leave." The omega growled, it seems that his father decided against canceling the meeting. Not only didn't Eren not want to get out of bed, but the boy couldn't stand even if he wanted to. Eren had tried to get up and go to the bathroom earlier that morning, but had made it halfway before his legs gave out and he was on the cold floor. He had ended up crawling the rest of the way then back. Jean rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed then yanked the blankets off of Eren, exposing the boy's abused skin and broken arm.

"Eren.... What happened to your arm?" Jean asked cautiously, he had thought that Eren had gotten into a scuffle at his friend's house or that's what Grisha had told the servants. Jean studied the omega's bruised skin for a few minutes until Eren grabbed the covers from his hands and pulled them back over himself.

"I said, I'm not getting out of bed. Tell the stupid midget that he can fuck off and leave." The omega snapped as he ripped the blankets away from the man, he was getting exceedingly annoyed with the alpha. This time the servant didn't say anything, instead he quickly left the room to report the morning events to Grisha. Finally Eren was left alone, he hoped he wouldn't be bothered for the rest of the day but he knew that with his luck that wouldn't happen.

Eren slowly sat up, even though he felt like shit, the tray of breakfast that sat on his desk smelled pretty good and looked even better. He crawled across his bed and used his nightstand to help himself stand. He was hit with a wave of dizziness as soon as he stood up, but he refused to sit down.

Once the dizziness passed, Eren used the wall to steady himself and he dawdled over to the desk. He ungracefully fell into the chair with a loud sigh that made his injured jaw scream in pain. He looked at the tray of food which made him want to run to the bathroom, he had been hungry when he first started his journey but now the thought of eating anything made him want to hurl. Even though Eren was put through rigorous work outs to keep a slim figure, they weren't really needed because he didn't each much around his father. It was something about being constantly monitored that made him not want to eat, but he also didn't want to food to go to waste.

On top of having servants, Grisha also hired a personal chef named Sasha, who ate more food than she cooks. Eren knew that not much thought or work went into making his breakfast, but he still didn't want it to o to waste and there's no way he could sneak it into the refrigerator to be eaten later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean nervously entered Grisha's office where the older beta was looking through some paperwork. Grisha always had an angry look on his face and when he was asked about his angry expression, he'd always say it was because of his omega son. When Grisha didn't immediately look up Jean loudly cleared his throat in hopes of getting the man's attention. Grisha slowly looked up glaring up and down at the boy, Jean couldn't help the frisson of fear that ran up his spine. Grisha was not a person to be messed with when he's upset, and the way he was looking at the boy Jean could tell the beta was very pissed.

"Can I help you Jean?" The older man snapped at Jean.

"Eren is not feeling very well and requested that the Ackerman be sent to his room instead of meeting in the small garden. The boy is covered in bruises and is not steady on his feet right now." Jean said, he felt sympathetic after seeing Eren covered in bruises and the boy's spirit broken. Jean was starting to put the pieces together about Eren's excessive bruises.

 "Go ahead and send the Ackerman boy sent to his room, my son's heat will need to be coaxed anyways. So its better to have them already alone." Gisha replied and went back to reading the paper that was trapped in his grasp. His frustration at his son was rising, the boy was trying to use the servants against him. Either way it didn't matter because the omega would be leaving his life soon enough. 

Jean nodded and left, closing the door softly behind him. He went to the living room to wait for Mr. Ackerman to show up, which should be any second now. The appointed time for Levi to arrive was 10:45 and when Jean looked at the clock it showed the time was 10:40 already. While waiting, Jean took the time to actually study the small room. It was dark green walls and crimson carpet with an ashen wood panel on the right wall farthest from the double doors. He looked at the two black ottomans that were used for seating in the room, then to the picture of the late Carla Yeager on the wall above the fire place that was just for looks. 

Jean looked up when he heard the doors being opened and seeing a servant telling someone to wait in the room before she closed the doors. When he looked in the direction of the door he saw a short man that couldn't be older than 21 and looked pissed off about life. He cleared his throat and walked towards the male, he bowed in front of him and smiled politely and introduced himself. He could feel the alpha pheromones radiating off of the male, Jean looked at him and swallowed loudly everything about this man screamed alpha. 

"Mr. Ackerman I presume?" He asked in a calm voice, even though he knew that the alpha was indeed Levi Ackerman. The male had the signature raven locks and silver eyes of the Ackerman family.

"Who else would be here?" The alpha snapped back, Levi was thoroughly pissed that he'd been left to wait in this shitty room. He thought that the brat would be here waiting for him, but id seemed that wasn't the case. 

"Of course, if you will follow me Mr. Ackerman I'll take you to Eren's room. Eren isn't feeling well this morning so you will be meeting him in his room, he sent me down to collect you." The words rolled off his tongue with relative ease. Jean started walking to the door and held it open for the alpha, who rolled his eyes and walked through the open door that he'd just come through. 

"Tch, why can't the brat come meet me down here? Is he taking a shit?" The alpha asked as he followed the servant that had introduced himself as Jean. Levi could smell Alpha pheromones on the boy, but the smell was almost nonexistent. Then again most scents paled in comparison to Levi's, the male was a very strong alpha and it showed in everything he did. 

"No.... you'll understand when you see him" Jean said the last part more to himself than to Levi, but the male did hear it and couldn't help pondering on what he meant. Levi didn't have time to ask the servant though as they stopped in front of s door the he presumed to be Eren's bedroom. Levi's guess was confirmed when Jean turned to him smiled politely and opened the door.

"please go on in, If you need anything please let me know and I shall get it right away." The boy made to leave, but Levi stopped him and asked for some tea to be brougt to the room before he slipped into the quiet room.

Eren had gotten back in bed and pulled the covers over his head in hopes that the servants wouldn't bother him anymore, so when he heard the door open and close he figured it was horse-face coming to collect his untouched breakfast plate. Eren didn't hear the sound rustling, but instead heard the light switch flick on. He groaned and pushed the blankets off of his body ready to snap at Jean, but stopped when didn't see the servant but instead saw a raven haired male. The male was looking right at him with a bored expression until the piercing eyes trailed down his exposed chest. Eren felt his cheeks heat up as the alpha looked at each bruise, probably assuming the boy deserved them. The omega cleared his throat when he'd had enough of having his chest studied, Silver eyes slowly made their way backup his torso to meet green ones.

"Its rude to stare at strangers." Eren snapped and folded his arms over is chest, he hadn't expected for Jean to actually send the male to his room.

"We are not strangers. The last time I checked, we are engaged to be married so I think that means I can stare all I want" Levi replied not missing a beat, and sat down in the desk chair. He looked around the room disgusted, the room was no where near being clean to his impossibly high standards. Levi definitely knew what the servant had meant about the boy not being well, if Levi had experienced abuse he'd have thought that Eren was covered in hickeys. The cast the boy was sporting on his right arm didn't escape Levi's gaze. Levi's eyes found Eren's and he stood up and walked over to the bed and sat on the corner of it. 

"Put on a shirt, or are you no capable of even that?" the raven asked as he pulled the blankets completely off of Eren's small body. With each tug of the blankets Levi exposed more of the bruised sun kissed skin of Eren's legs. The sight made the male sick, his alpha instincts were screaming at him to protect the wounded omega in front of him.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the chapter is really short, I was gong to combine this one and the next one but decided to do the separately instead. The next chapter will have smut smut smut!!! Levi coaxes Eren's heat.... or does he?


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry its been so long since I updated, I've been under a lot of stress lately and I haven't really had the time to sit down and write something worth posting. And as always I hope you guys enjoy reading this, I always love reading feed back so please leave comments on what you think!

Before Eren had time to react, his lower half was uncovered by the raven haired man. He knew his legs looked terrible, and he looked away from Levi with embarrassment. Eren couldn't help the shame that rose in his gut, he knew Levi thought him a whore who likes it rough just like the servants did. Once he was fully exposed he quickly pulled his knees up to his chest, the quick motions caused Eren's face to twist into a pained look. The omega encased his knees in his arms trying to make himself look as small as possible, he didn't want the alpha ask questions about his injuries so he forced his eyes back to Levi's face.

Eren attempted to focus on the way the man's face was screwed up into a scowl, his lips sat pressed tightly together in annoyance, his eyebrows were scrunched up and very close together giving off the impression that the man was angry or generally upset. While Eren studied Levi's face he didn't notice the man had gotten closer, he noticed how Levi's eyes looked blue, but also grey when the sunlight hit them just right, he noticed how the man's hair was falling into his eyes, he also noticed how pale the man's skin was.

"Oi! It's not nice to stare brat" Levi's voice wasn't as hoarse or raspy like Eren first thought it was, but it was deep and smooth and he found himself wanting to hear more of it.

" As you said earlier, we are engaged to be married and I think that means I can stare all I want" Eren's reply was dripping with false annoyance. Eren's saw the flicker of amusement flash in those steel grey eyes that belonged to Levi.

"Well, since we are _engaged_ , I think that means I deserve some answers as to why you look like you've been hit by a car." The smooth tone of Levi's voice rang out and Eren's eyes widened.

Eren felt his body go completely ridged and his breathing increased to a rapid pace, he felt like he couldn't get any air into his lungs. What was he supposed to tell Levi. _'_ _yeah sorry, I ran away so I wouldn't have to marry you and when my dad found me he beat the crap out of me and broke my wrist'._ Nope not happening, the last thing Eren needed was to have Levi interrogating him on his injuries.

"Oh, I..... I um.... I fell yesterday and landed on some rocks." Eren lied as he looked at Levi nervously.

Levi didn't think his request for answers would get that kind of reaction out of the kid. With the reaction he got out of Eren, he definitely knew without a doubt that Grisha was the cause of Eren's injuries. He couldn't help the growl that rumbled in the back of his throat, he was pissed that someone would hurt an omega regardless of what the omega did. He immediately stopped growling when he heard the soft whimper that Eren made. He clenched his jaw in anger and forced his voice out.

"Brat I asked you a question, I expect and answer." His voice didn't betray his anger and sounded as cold as ever.

 "It doesn't matter, just drop...... Please" the desperation in Eren's tone made Levi want to find Grisha and tear his heart out.

Levi's scent was tainted with the anger that he felt at Eren's father. The strong pheromones made Eren want to hide under the covers that the alpha was withholding from him. It has been such a long time since Eren was scared of someone other than his father, but the strength of Levi's scent made terror permeate his body. Levi looked at the omega that was now clutching his knees tightly to his chest making himself seem smaller than the short man sitting in front of him. The effect of Levi's scent was taking its toll on Eren's omega and the boy unconsciously let out a nonthreatening submissive scent to let the alpha know he was not a threat. The pair were pulled out of their world by a loud knock on the door. Levi gracefully stood up and walked to the door, his annoyance was shown by how he opened the door with more force than necessary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grisha stood in front of Eren's door, he had been told that the Ackerman had been with Eren for about half an hour. The older beta had come to remind the pair of the main goal today, for Levi to coax Eren's heat. Grisha was hoping that when he reminded the two boys that his son wouldn't make a scene and embarrass grisha in front of the younger alpha.   

The man was surprised when the door was opened quickly after he knocked and was even more surprised when Levi was standing in front of him. Grisha glared at his son for making the alpha open the door, such a useless omega. But none the less he forced a smile and looked back at the alpha. 

"Hello Mr. Ackerman, I came to check on Eren. One of the servants said he wasn't well and I was making sure he isn't seriously ill." The man faked a caring tone as he looked at said boy who was still curled in on himself on the bed.

Grisha was oblivious to the anger being emitted from Levi. The alpha's scent flared with anger again when Eren's father attempted to seem caring, Levi could tell Grisha didn't care about Eren's health. Just like the omega, Grisha's eyes betrayed his voice and let many emotions through. The main one being annoyance while staring at a certain green-eyed omega. With no other option, Levi opened the door wider for Grisha to walk into the room.

Eren looked up at his father when he heard his name being said. Terror wracked his body when he felt Levi's scent wrap around his, the smell thickly laced with anger and blood lust. The omega didn't know if Levi was furious with him or at his father, but he wasn't eager to find out anytime soon. He knew that his father wasn't here to check on his health but rather check if Levi had done what he came here to do in the first place. Eren's distress rose when his father entered his room, he thought that Levi wasn't going to let the older man inside. Grisha sat in the chair by his desk and Levi closed the door and sat back on the edge of the bed.

"The kid obviously is not okay, he can't even get up and walk and I suspect that it's your fault." Levi said as he locked his eyes with Grisha's. He was so focused on the older beta that he didn't notice Eren's reaction to his words, but he did see how Grisha's eyes moved to Eren and the anger that was present there.

"No!......... He didn't do anything to me! Really! It's just like I told you earlier! I-I'm really clumsy..... and I felt on some rocks!" Eren almost after he processed Levi's words. 

 _'How did he figure it out?! I didn't say anything!'_ Eren tired to communicate with his eyes as he looked at his father who glaring back at him with anger written clearly on his face. Eren felt tears prick in his eyes as he thought of what his father was going to do to him once Levi left.

"I don't know what lies my son has told you, but I would never lay a hand on him. My sweet son is the only thing left of my late wife that I have left, so why would I ever hurt him?" Grisha answered calmly after taking few minutes to neutralize his face and lock gazes with Levi.

' _Poor kid having to put up with a piece of shit for a father.'_ Levi thought as he looked behind him at the distressed omega. If Levi wasn't already sure Eren was being abused then he was now from the amount of terror leaking from the brat.

"I don't know why you'd abuse your son, but it's pretty obvious that someone has been abusing Eren. The brat hasn't given me any answers but exhibits signs of abuse. One doesn't acquire that amount of bruises from falling just once, and there are also faded bruises covering his body." Levi's voice was no longer cool, but rather forced and the male sounded disgusted. "Also, I think I will be taking him home with me today. I won't have my Fiancee being stuck with filth like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter is so short but I really wanted to update as soon as possible. But I promise that the next chapter will be extra long to make up for the short chapters that I've been posting.


	6. Six

Eren stood in the door way gawking at the elaborate decor of Ackerman manor. He'd passed the mansion on multiple occasions, and he never would've guessed it belong to his betrothed. He cautiously entered the entryway he had taken off his shoes at the door as instructed, but he was still scared that he would tract in filth. Eren didn't want to ruin the expensive floors. Even though the wood didn't look expensive, the younger male knew that it was in fact immensely expensive. 

As Eren made his way through the foyer, he studied each of the priceless arts that were displayed upon the walls and presented on tables that littered the room. Each piece of art was no doubt very old and very expensive. Eren felt overwhelmed by the tremendous amount of wealth he had suddenly found himself surrounded by. 

Levi cleared his throat loudly to get the omega's attention. Eren immediately looked at the older male and noticed that Levi was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Eren let his feet carry him up the stairs until he stood by the alpha. This close to his heat, Eren's omega was happy to be so close to a strong alpha. Eren's body was confused at being surrounded by scents that weren't his, it also unnerved his inner omega. Standing next to an alpha that had protected him and shown strength.

"To please my uncle, you will be joining me in my room. Since it's pretty late, I'll show you to our room and you can settle in." Levi said as he studied the omega's face. Levi was convinced that Eren would soon go into heat, the sweet scent of flowers and cinnamon that was tinged with the sour smell of fear had already started filling the entry hall. Levi had no doubt that his uncle would also be making him spend it with Eren. Levi had to admit that he felt pretty bad for the kid, the stress of the day was probably sending him into distress.

"O-o.....O-Okay...... I guess I can live with that.." Eren whispered, the boy was scared about what Levi would do once they were in the room alone. Eren still didn't really know the alpha, but that didn't matter anymore because they were going to be cohabiting from now on.

Eren still didn't really know the alpha, but that didn't matter anymore because they were going to be cohabiting from now on.

Levi nodded in acknowledgment and led Eren down the long hallway and stopped in front of the last door on the right. Levi was conflicted on how he felt about sharing a room with the omegan boy, but his uncle wouldn’t have it any other way.  On one hand, he would know that the boy was safe and not sneaking around at night, but on the other, he’d seen the brat’s messy room. Levi sighed before he gripped the door handle and slowly pushed the door open to reveal crisp white walls accented with dark wood floors and black trim. The bed sat in the middle of the room in between two wide windows, each curved in and allowed a cushion to be placed on the sill to make a bench. Levi calmly walked into his room, Eren was right behind him. Levi could smell the nervousness radiating off of the younger male, but he ignored it in favor of grabbing Eren’s bag and placing it on a chest of drawers. 

“This dresser is all for you, as well as the closet beside it” The older male said as he turned to Eren. The brown-haired boy looked at him with wide doe eyes and nodded. Eren sighed as he turned in a slow circle, looking around the room. The shelves that lined the far wall that were filled with books, books were also neatly stacked on the desk that sat in the corner right under a window. Other than the scattered books, Levi’s room was immaculately clean. The book shelves didnt house a single spec of dust, and Eren noticed how the books were alphabetized by genera. 

“So…. Are you a clean freak or something?” Eren questioned as he noted how everything seemed to be in a very specific place. Levi glared at the omega before he answered, “Germs are everywhere, and germs kill people. While we are on the subject, don’t touch anything before you go shower. I’ll not have you contaminating my room with flith from that shity place you called home.” Th words came out as a snarl that made Eren shudder with fear of what would happen if he did touch something after the alpha had explicitly told him not to. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once Eren was showered and deemed clean enough to enter the room, Levi was sitting on the window seat reading a book that seemed to be about history. Eren cleared his throat as he exited the bathroom and sat on the made bed. The omega didn’t know what to do, he had no phone, no computer or anything he could use to entertain himself. At least with Grisha he had his computer, and he could use it to watch his favorite show. 

When Levi heard Eren open the bathroom door, he discreetly looked at the boy out of the corner of his eye. The alpha was hit with the fresh scent of clean omega, the floral scent that surrounded Eren was stronger now. Levi could more clearly make out the flowery scent the Eren emitted was a combination of gardenias and nicotianas with irises mixed in. Levi watched as the robed boy sat on his bed. “You know, getting dressed would be a good idea right about now.” The older male said as he turned his attention back to his book. 

Eren looked at Levi in shock “I can’t get dressed with you in here….” The younger male uttered quietly. Levi’s reply was almost instantaneous “Then get your clothes and go to the bathroom, but it's not like I’m not going to see your body by the end of the week anyways.” The older man sounded uninterested, which he was. 

Eren grumbled to himself as he walked to his bag that contained the few articles of clothing he had managed to snag before Levi dragged him from his room and away from his father. He sorted through the bag looking for one important piece of clothing which didn’t seem to be in the bag. Embarrassed, Eren looked up from where he was standing and turned to Levi. “Um… I didn’t pack any underwear” He said under his breath. He ever thought he’d have to ask his fiancee for a pair of boxers. Levi flicked his eyes to Eren, by the smirk that made it’s way on to Levi’s face it was clear the older male was amused at Eren’s situation. A moment later he snapped his book closed and set it on the bench beside him, then got up. He walked to a dresser that was next to the one Eren was standing by. The alpha relished in how Eren’s scent got stronger as he got closer, he ignored the voice in his head telling him to claim the omega and instead opened a drawer and handed the male a pair of tight dark green briefs. The omega shyly reached of and took the cloth from Levi, their fingers touched for just a moment before Eren quickly retracted his hand and gather the other clothes he had taken from the bag. 

Eren slammed the bathroom door behind him as he retreated from Levi, he could smell the strong scent  arousal coming from the alpha. Eren was scared because he had slicked while Levi’s scent permeated the air, he knew it was because he was so close to heat and is body wanted to find a alpha to mate with but that didn’t do much to reassure him. Once Eren had cleaned the slick from his hole he wasted no extra time getting dressed, but he didn’t want to go back in the room that was covered the alpha pheromones. Eren squared his shoulders and took a deep breath before he released it and opened the door, he was shocked when he found himself face to face with Levi. The older male stepped to the side allowing Eren to see the other alpha in the room. Kenny gave Eren a once over, the boy was wearing a faded band tee and dark blue skinny jeans. Kenny’s grey eyes met Levi’s and the man growled in annoyance. “Remember what I told you to do.” He then looked between both of them be fore saying “Dinner will be done soon, I expect you both to be down by then. We will talk about what will happen will the omega then.” The man then turned on his heel and left the room. Eren looked at Levi confused. “What did he want to talk about?” Eren asked softly as he walked to the bed and laid down. Levi groaned in frustration, and sat beside the younger male. “Kenny wants me to mate you before the wedding.” That was all he said before and sighed loudly. He could smell the distress leaking from the omega already.     

                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren and Levi both were silent as dinner was served. the silence was filled by the sound of servants bustling around and serving food. Eren kept his eyes downcast, he studied the silver spiral that started in the center of the blue plate. Eren didn't look at the servant who placed a piece of roasted lamb on his place. He breathed in the delicious smell of the food that wafted from his plate. His stomach growled loudly as vegetables were also placed on the plate. Eren was mortified, but he made no move to start eating. The poor omega didn't was to make a fool out of himself in front of the older alphas. 

"Eren the food is there to be eaten" Levi said when he noticed the omega hadn't touched his food even though it was obvious that the boy was hungry. Eren looked up at the older man and slowly took his fork and cautiously brought a piece of the lamb to his mouth. He was careful not to drop it as he nervously took the morsel into his mouth. Rosemary and garlic filled his mouth as he slowly chewed the piece. This was the best thing he'd ever tasted, and he quickly continued to eat. the boy didn't care if he made a mess anymore, he was starving and this food tasted so heavenly.

Once everyone was done eating and their were cleared, Kenny cleared his throat loudly to draw the attention of the two males. "Since the omega is going to be living here, there won't be a wedding." Kenny's voice filled the empty dining room as he addressed both Eren and Levi.  "Omega, you will be spending your oncoming heat with my nephew." Eren looked at the man, shocked. he then looked to Levi who didn't seem to be surprised by the statement. "During your heat, you will be mate like planned. Tomorrow you will be examined by the family doctor to confirm that you're not on any birth control and that you're pure." Kenny sneered and left the table. The decree the man made had left Eren feeling scared and sick to his stomach. Levi sighed and got up as well and looked sympathetically at the omega. Eren felt something hot and wet hit his hand before he realized he was crying. He got up and ran to the room he remembered to be his and Levi's. He shut and locked the door before he fell to the floor crying, Kenny was going to take away his birth control and make him nothing more than a baby factory. He wouldn't even get the privilege to be Levi's wife, the omega felt like a cheap whore. 

There was a soft knock at the door, but Eren ignored it. The male just wanted to be alone, but a few moments later the turning of a lock was heard then the door opened and shut quietly. Eren knew it was Levi, but he ignored the older man in favor of standing up and walking to the bathroom. The boy wasn't going to let his future mate see him cry. Eren was washing his face when he heard the shower start. He looked in the mirror to see Levi stripping and walking to the other sink beside him. 

"what the hell are you doing?!" Eren shrieked. Levi looked at him unfazed, "I'm brushing my teeth." Eren looked relieved and looked back at himself in the mirror. It was obvious that the younger male was relieved that the alpha wasn't going to do anything to him. Eren took a moment to look at Levi's form, it was obvious that the older man was an alpha. The man's pale body was packed with layers of muscles that rippled every time the man moved. Eren's omega squealed in delight at the thought of being pinned down by the rock hard body. 

Eren must have been starring at the alpha because said man looked at him with a raised brow. Levi rinsed his mouth of any toothpaste before turning to the brat with a smirk plastered across his face. "see something you like brat?" He asked in a teasing tone. The omega sputtered before clearing his throat and turning away from Levi "No, there isn't anything to see" He sneered. The teen left the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He made his way to the comfortable bed and laid down as he waited for his turn to shower. 

As soon as the boy laid down, he was overtaken by exhaustion. He was asleep by the time Levi walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Once the alpha was dressed, he pulled the blankets of the bed over the teen before leaving the room.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a dream that makes him feel very uneasy around Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutt warning, we are finally getting to the smutt!!

Levi worked in his office late into the night, it wasn't until 2Am that he decided to take a break and got to the kitchen. With the goal in mind, Levi stood from his seat, he moved his shoulders around and popped his back before he turned off the lamp and easily made his way to the door. He closed the heavy door softly and locked it behind him, the last thing he needed was his uncle to go snooping around in his office. Levi has been having someone follow his uncle and he didn't want to deal with the fall out if his uncle found out what the alpha had uncovered about him.  
Once his office was secure, he stretched his arms and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. The one thing the raven haired man didn't expect to see was the bright-eyed omega sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a bottle of water. Levi was confused as to why the boy wasn't sleeping, but he didn't say anything about it. He quietly stepped into the kitchen so he didn't startle the obviously tired male. Levi waited until he was right behind the omega to blow cool air over the back of the male's neck. Levi chuckled as the younger male yelped in surprise and turned around so quickly that he made himself dizzy and fell into Levi's chest. The alpha easily steadied the younger male, he kept his hands on Eren's shoulders longer than necessary. The omega already smelled of the sickeningly sweet scent of preheat. Levi hated to admit that the scent was causing heat to pool in his groin, he didn't want his body to react to the male's scent like some feral animal. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Feather light touches skimmed down his chest, the pale fingers stopped when they reached one of the perky nipples on the omega's chest. Eren arched his back and whimpered as both of his sensitive nipple were roughly pinched and twisted. The young male was lost in the pleasure that he didn't notice when the man above him leaned down and sucked one of the dusky nubs into his mouth. The male moaned loudly at the torturous feeling of his right nipple being roughly sucked then nibbled on, while the left was stimulated by cold fingers. The harsh treatment of his sensitive nubs made Eren needy and ready to accept the Alpha into his body. The inside of his thighs were covered in slick, which was proof of how aroused he was for the man above him.  
_

_When both of the omega's nipples were a dark angry red, his alpha let his mouth trail down the toned stomach of the male under him. Eren couldn't stifle the whimpers he made as his stomach was showered with light nips and soft kisses. Tan fingers made their way to tangle into the soft raven locks of the teasing alpha._

_Warm breaths sent tingles down Eren's member as Levi looked up at the omega's face. Glassy green eyes met his and it sent heat straight to the Alpha's growing member. The alpha couldn't help himself and he leaned down and took the younger male's hardened length into his mouth. The omega loudly moaned and instinctively arched his back. The alpha smirked when Eren's eyes snapped open as Levi bobbed his head and applied suction around the cock in his mouth. It only took a few minutes until the omega was cumming into the alpha's mouth with a loud moan, Levi easily swallowed the omega's useless seed._

_Eren wasn't prepared for the feeling of something warm and blunt pass over his sopping wet hole. The feeling wasn't unpleasant, it actually felt really good. It took Eren a moment to realize that the alpha was using his tongue on his hole. Levi's tongue teased Eren's hole, pushing against the tight muscle but never breaching it. When Levi finally felt that Eren had endured enough teasing, he pushed his tongue into the male causing the younger to spill across his stomach._

Eren woke up feeling gross, his underwear was covered in slick and he had embarrassingly had an orgasm in his sleep. The male made his way to the bathroom and stripped himself of the uncomfortably wet briefs. Once he was rid of the sopping cloth, he got in the shower to wash the mixture of slick and cum from his body. As he bathed, he thought about his dream. The logical part of his mind knew it was because he was in preheat and his body was reacting to the scent of a potential mate, but that didn't make him feel any better about what he might do to attract the alpha he was meant to mate with. As he pondered, he gently rubbed at the scent glands on each side of his neck. His scent soon filled with bathroom and just as Eren suspected, it was heavy with the scent of preheat. Eren finally got out of the shower then he was sure his scent glands had been thoroughly clean and not clogged with the oily substance that was secreted by them.

Once dried and dressed, Eren decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He hoped that once out of the alpha's room, his body would stop being so reactive and he might be able to get some much needed sleep. Eren quickly left the room and went down stairs, he went down the hall that he remembered leading to the dinning room and the kitchen could be far from the dining room...... Right? On the way, Eren passed a room where a dim light was visible from the bottom of the door. Eren didn't know what that room was, but it if had anything to do with Levi he didn't want to know. The omega quickly made his way to the dining room then to the kitchen which was attached, with only a swinging door separating the two rooms. Eren gently pushed the door open and cautiously walked into the empty room, He didn't bother turning on any lights. The moon light that was let in by the windows around the room. Eren went to the huge refrigerator and got one of the bottles of water that filled one row of the door shelves. He closed the door and plunged the room back into the blue light the moon provided. He sat at the breakfast bar and rested his head on his folded hands. The boy was very tired and that was obvious to anyone who looked at him.

Eren was in between consciousness and dreamland when Levi startled him. Eren's heart leapt out of his chest when he felt a cool breeze on he back of his neck. He was terrified to see Levi standing right in front of him. At the speed he turned around, he made himself dizzy and couldn't catch himself when he started to fall over. Eren fell into something hard, it wasn't until Levi helped steady him that Eren realized he had fallen into Levi's chest. Eren wished he could deny that Levi's touch felt amazing and it made his inner omega cry out in pleasure, his body automatically reacted to the touch my releasing more of the preheat pheromones. The omega blushed and looked away from the older male, he could smell the arousal spike in the alpha's scent. Eren couldn't help the tendril of fear that made his heart beat a little faster in his chest. The younger male really didn't want to be taken in the kitchen, and the way the alpha was looking at him didn't help reassure him that he wouldn't be. 

Levi didn't even realize the was sniffing the kid until he heard the whimper of fear from the male. Levi instantly pulled his hands away from the boy's body. Levi took a deep breath in to try and calm himself, but all he achieved was taking in more of the sweet scent that permeated the air around the omega. Levi felt all his blood rush south just from the smell of the omega, normally he had more control of his body and would've taken more to get him hard. Levi gritted his teeth in frustration and stepped away from the omega to get his own bottle of water. He hoped that putting some distance between him and the younger male would help him regain control of his body. As soon as his back was turned, he heard Eren let out a breath of relief. Levi's inner alpha was hurt that the omega didn't want him close, but the male knew that Eren was scared if his scent was anything to go by. While the scent was filled with sweetness that was so heavy it could be tasted, it was also tainted with the bitter scent of fear.

The cold air of the open refrigerator hit Levi's heated skin and made him regret letting go of the omega's warm body. The older male all but slammed the door closed once he got the bottle. He ripped the water open and drank over half the bottle in one go. No mattered how hard the male tried, he couldn't will away his erection and being in the same room as the omega was not helping his case. Even though this is what his uncle wants, Levi doesn't want to jump the boy here. Though the staff would definitely stay clear of the kitchen if Levi gave the order, his alpha didn't want the omega to be put under unnecessary stress.

_He's yours, just claim him!_ Levi's inner alpha screamed at him. Levi immediately stopped what he was doing as the thought popped up into his mind. Regardless of what Kenny says, Levi doesn't want to mate the omega until he has to. Knowing that his alpha didn't care if the boy even consented was unsettling to say the least. It disturbed Levi to think that his alpha and he didn't have the same moral code. Levi growled as he set down his bottle of water and strode over to the omega that was staring submissively at the floor. The boy flicked his gaze to Levi when he heard the growl, the scent of fear started getting stronger the closer Levi got the omega. As Levi approached the omega, Eren slowly backed away until his back hit the edge of the bar. Levi easily closed the omega in by putting his arms on either side of the omega, he pressed himself against the omega. The alpha's scent engulfed the younger male and easily over powered the scent of Eren. Levi buried his face in the omega's neck to get closer to the sweet scent of said boy. Levi sighed in relief as his alpha quieted down. He was content to stand here with the younger boy all night, but he knew if they stayed like this too long the alpha would want more than just holding the omega.

Once Eren realized that Levi was not going to attack him, the male wrapped his arms around the alpha. His omega wanted the alpha to be closer, wanted to feel Levi's hard body press him against the counter. Eren's scent spiked with arousal as his thoughts strayed to being claimed by the alpha. When the omega heard the growl of approval coming from the shorter alpha, he immediately pushed that alpha way and ran from the kitchen. 

Eren didn't remember that feeling from an alpha will result in a chase. It only crossed his mind after he had been tackled to the ground by the older male in the dining room. The younger male was squirming to get free from the alpha, but stopped when Levi snarled at him to stop. Eren didn't want to stop, but his omega made him comply with the alpha's command. He stopped struggling and bared his scent gland as a sign of submission.

He couldn't stop the scream that left his throat as the alpha brutally bit the gland effectively claiming the omega as his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry that it takes so long to update, I don't have any prewritten chapters and I'm slowly trying to compile some chapters to post so you guys don't have to wait weeks for an update.  
> As always, I love reading your comments on the chapters. I live to read your comments, so please give me feed back. Also feel free to give me to tell me what you'd like to see more of in the story.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo soo sorry that it has taken so long to update, I just got my computer back. Between traveling and working, my poor laptop couldn't survive and decided to quit on me sadly. But now I have a baby back and it's god as new!!

Eren woke up from a sharp throbbing pain in his neck. He whimpered as he turned his head to the nightstand with a clock on it. He sat straight up when he saw that it was past ten in the evening. That meant he slept for an entire day. He slowly got out of bed, for some reason he didn't feel like himself and he couldn't really remember what happened after he and Levi ran into each other in the kitchen. He walked cautiously, not feeling sure enough of himself to walk normally. His legs felt weak, as if he hadn't used them for a long time. When he finally made it to the bathroom, he immediately noticed that the room was drenched in strong alpha pheromones. The scent alone was enough to cause heat to pool in Eren's lower abdomen and a wave of need wash over him. The omega had unknowingly whined, his inner omega called out for his mate..... _Mate?_ Eren thought for a moment before the memories from the other night made themselves known. Suddenly Eren felt sick to his stomach and he moved to kneel in front of the toilet. The male made it just in time before  he started to vomit into the bowl. He felt dizzy for a moment and had just rested his head on the seat of the toilet when Levi burst into the room.

The alpha's scent was laced with concern and worry as he took in the scene. Eren looked terrible, the kid was covered in sweat and he looked like he was going to be sick again. Levi grimaced when the smell of Eren's vomit hit his nose, casting the omega a disgusted look he reached over and flushed the bowl clean. Levi could feel Eren's confusion, it was obvious the kid hadn't put two and two together and realized that they two were bonded. Levi felt shame flood his system as he recalled how his alpha side had easily taken control and forced him to bond the helpless omega. "Hey," He said quietly as not to startle the young omega.

Eren jumped when he finally heard Levi say something, he was expecting the alpha to just leave. Eren opened his eyes and looked at Levi, for some reason he felt a sudden giddiness come over him now that the alpha was in his sight. Eren moved and rested his head against Levi's leg, he sighed contently as the older male's scent seeped into his senses. "Let's get you up off the floor and back into bed." Levi said as he squatted down and rubbed the omega's messy hair. Eren whined at the thought of trying to move, even thinking about moving made him feel nauseous. Levi scooped Eren up into his arms and carried the male out of the bathroom and sat him back in bed. As soon as Levi laid Eren in bed, the omega snuggled into the pillows. Levi felt his alpha melt at how cute his mate was being. He quickly discarded the thought and pulled the blankets over the already sleeping omega. 

Levi left the room and went to the kitchen, he was in desperate need of a strong drink. He opened the cabinet and got a glass, he then put a few ice cubes in the cup and dug out the scotch. He filled the glass before picking it and the bottle up and taking them to his office so he could drink in peace. Kenny hadn't bothered him since the night he marked the omega. Levi was grateful that the older alpha had left the house for business and would be gone for the next few days.

Levi leaned back in his chair, he let out a longing sigh. His inner alpha was screaming for him to go to his mate and co fort the young omega, but Levi didn't want to give in to his biology. He and Eren didn't willing choose each other and it made Levi sick thinking that he mated an unwilling omega. Now he was expected to impregnate the brat that was currently occupying his bed. Levi couldn't help but ask himself when his life had gone all to hell. In fact that's probably where he was going to be going because Kenny expects him to preform his family duties.

Frustrated with his thoughts, Levi finished off the rest of his glass and poured another. The alpha easily downed that one as well, he hoped to make himself so drunk that he would forget how fucked up his life was.

Unfortunately, Levi was able to hold his liquor very well and he polished off the bottle long before could really start to feel the effects of the alcohol. The male had his eyes closed and was relaxing, until he felt a strong need to go be with his mate. He groaned as he sat up and hurriedly made his way out of his office and into his bedroom. Levi's heart did a little flip as he took in his mate curled up on his side of the bed, the alpha couldn't help but feel prideful that his omega wanted to be covered in his scent. Levi smiled to himself before he took off his shirt and pants before climbing in the bed with said omega. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the short chapter, I just really wanted to give you guy something to read and the next chapter will definitely be longer. Again I'm sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter. Please feel free to tell me how you feel about the story in the comments.


End file.
